Percepciones
by Ariz
Summary: Sucedió, aún después de las bodas y las vidas supuestamente felices, aún después de todo eso, Hermione y Harry simplemente no se pudieron detener... pequeños drabbles H/Hr; bueno, no sé si cuenten como drabbles 4UP, percepción de Ron
1. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hola a todas y todos, he regresado jejeje aunque pensé que ya no tendría inspiración para escribir de repente me vino una que otra idea a la mente... pues este es un fic cortito, algo después del séptimo libro que fue como un cuchillo para mi corazón de pollo; es la simple conversación de Herm y su voz interna... una de esas conversaciones que todos solemos tener... lean y comenten por fa :D

Ah si, por primera vez dejaré en claro que nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de Rowling y WB, ya que si fueran míos los derechos de marca estaría dándome un paseo por Japón y comprando miles de dulces y bolitas de arroz ji ji ji

_

* * *

_

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

...

...

Todo fue demasiado rápido y cuando reaccioné simplemente estaba entre sus brazos, sin pensar ni siquiera un segundo, no; simplemente lo hice, me abalancé a sus labios y lo besé con la pasión que hace mucho no había en mí, el placer fue tanto que lo poco que quedaba de mi raciocinio me dejó

_..._

_..._

_¿Por qué eres tan débil?_

...

...

Todavía estaba la voz de la conciencia que me gritaba "¡No te atrevas, te arrepentirás demasiado!", pero tomé la decisión de ignorarlo, yo estuve consiente de que tendría consecuencias, aún si no pasaba de un simple beso existirían unas consecuencias terribles.

_..._

_..._

_¿Pero te importó?_

...

...

No, sólo seguí mi instinto como pocas veces en la vida y me dejé llevar, es que fue tan sencillo hacerlo, y hubiera sido tan complicado detenerme; simplemente sus labios besaban como ningunos que hubiera probado, simplemente sus manos recorrían mi espalda con la perfecta mezcla de delicadeza y pasión; simplemente lo disfruté como nunca había desfrutado un beso

_..._

_..._

_¿Un beso, sólo te quedaste ahí?_

...

...

No, era imposible quedarse en un solo beso, por más espectacular y exquisito que fuera era algo inhumano quedar satisfecha con eso porque la promesa de algo infinitamente más excitante estaba ahí, latente y demasiado real; el deseo por lo prohibido y al mismo tiempo natural era incontrolable y por más fuerza de voluntad que todos creen que tengo hay veces en la que sólo hago lo que siento, y esta vez sentía demasiado deseo por seguir

_..._

_..._

_¿Y ya probaste las terribles consecuencias?_

...

...

En cierta forma, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza este terrible remordimiento cuando se me acerca aquel hombre al que engañé y me sonríe sin saber que hace unos días hice el amor con su mejor amigo… con **nuestro mejor amigo**

_..._

_..._

_Ron no lo sabe…_

**...**

**...**

**¡No!** Él no lo sabe y no quiero que jamás se entere, podría romper su corazón… sé que parece muy fuerte haciendo siempre bromas pero también sé que una noticia como esta lo destrozaría, no es la primera ver que piensa que entre Harry y yo hay algo, pero sí es la primera vez que sus sospechas se quedan cortas al compararlas con la realidad

_..._

_..._

_¿Serás capaz de mentirles a tantas personas?_

...

...

No lo sé, lo intentaré lo más que pueda y espero que pueda mantener esto pero… el problema no es mentir, en realidad eso no es mi mayor conflicto, lo que más me aterra es lo que siento en este momento; yo estoy con Ron, yo me casé con él y decidí vivir felizmente por siempre, pero ahora me siento tan mal sólo con mirarlo, tan culpable…

_..._

_..._

_Debes de estar arrepentida_

...

...

Exacto, **DEBO **de estar arrepentida, pero no lo estoy; sí, el cargo de conciencia es grande pero, pero en realidad si se presentara la ocasión lo volvería a hacer; si de nuevo llego toda empapada por la lluvia a la casa de Harry, uno de esos días en los que él está milagrosamente solo, si toco a su puerta y él me abre con una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes que me dejan sin aliento, si en lugar de dejarme pasar al baño de la planta baja me deja pasar al de su habitación, si de repente siento una extraña atracción por entrar a su cama siendo seguida por esos ojos verdes; si cuando él me tocara sintiera esa necesidad de unirme a él por siempre… si esos factores se unieran, yo caería de nuevo sin pensarlo dos veces

_..._

_..._

_¿Sólo si esos factores se juntaran?_

...

...

Si… no… no, creo que en cualquier momento, creo que sólo con verlo de nuevo querría probar todas las atenciones que él me dio… creo que estoy cayendo en una situación de lo más incómoda pero… no sé qué sienta él, no sé qué es lo que haya pensado en el momento o qué piense ahora… ¿fui sólo un desliz? ¿sentirá algo más? ¿soy un simple error? ¿vendrá a decirme que lo olvidemos todo? ¿tratará de evitarme por toda una vida y olvidar nuestra amistad? Estoy a terrada y lo que más me preocupa es que no me asusto porque alguien vaya a descubrir lo que pasó, sino por lo qué él sienta, me aterroriza que él se aleje y que no me quiera en su vida; pero también me hace temblar que sienta algo más por mí porque me obliga a pensar en lo que siento por él

_..._

_..._

_¿Entonces no sabes lo que sientes? Por favor… no estarías así de asustada si no sintieras algo tan fuerte, ni siquiera hubieras podido pasar de un beso si no lo amaras_

...

...

¡NO! No digas esa palabra,** AMOR**, es algo muy fuerte, es como una sentencia, es demasiado para mí, para las promesas que hice hace un año con Ron, para la amistad que tengo con Ginny, para la resolución de no repetir esto jamás; el amor sería algo demasiado grande con lo que lidiar y no sé si tenga la fuerza de hacerlo

_**...**_

**_..._**

_**Pues en realidad no importa, porque lo quieras o no… tú, Hermione Granger, amas profundamente a Harry Potter.**_

...

...

Hermione seguía mirando la ventana, las gotas de lluvia se apresuraban contra el vidrio con una gran fuerza pero la castaña no lo notaba, estaba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, tanta era su concentración que no notó cuando su esposo entró a la habitación y puso sus brazos a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?, casi nunca te sientas aquí, menos cuando llueve porque dices que es peligroso estar cerca de las ventas y todo eso…

- Nada Ron, no es nada – y sus ojos no reflejaban que estuviera diciendo ni una pizca de verdad, pero aún así Ronald Weasley no fue capaz de ver esto y se limitó a seguirla abrazando y a contarle su día

Hermione sólo seguía mirando la ventana llena de angustia y culpa, pero de vez en cuando recordaba los besos y las caricias de Harry y no era capaz de ocultar una sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno, pues esto es todo, tal vez ponga las percepciones de los otros personajes al respecto del asunto :D no lo sé, depende de la inspiración jeje es que en realidad esto fue algo que salió de improviso porque en lo que me trato de concentrar es en una continuación de mi fic "Special Night" ji pero bueno, de eso hablaré hasta que suba un capítulo jeje

Por ahora sólo espero que me digan que les pareció y si debo continuar... ah, y un saludo a quienquiera que se de una vuelta por esta página :), de antemano si llegaron a esta parte, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Love:

-ARIZ-


	2. Hoy pasó de nuevo

Yey I'm back!! jeje :) gracias por los reviews, respuestas al final de esto je... pues sí pude escribir aunque sea algo más, me agrada no traumarme demasiado por la longitud del texto y sólo poner lo que me viene a la cabeza y darle forma :D sin presiones je; apenas hace dos días me acordé que ya entro a la universidad la otra semana °-° sin darme cuenta se me acabaron las vacaciones!! pero bueno, algún día tenía que suceder; aún así espero darme mis tiempecillos para escribir...

De nuevo aclaro que esto no me pertenece, si así fuera ya estaría comprando una isla privada en el caribe y cientos de kilos del café más delicioso de todas las partes del mundo... ahhhhhhhh CAFEEEEEEEEEEÉ

Sin más preámbulos... ¡¡LEAN!!

* * *

_..._

_De nuevo…_

...

...

Hoy pasó de nuevo, uno de esos momentos… no son cómodos tomando en cuenta que no estoy sólo, pero no pude evitarlo; fue uno de esos días en los que me quedé estupefacto viendo una fotografía, ¿es común? ¿La gente normal también lo hace? ¿O de nuevo soy algo extraño y diferente?

_..._

_..._

_Iluso…_

...

...

No lo creo, no me imagino que cuando un responsable esposo mira la foto de sus años de colegio no vea a la que ahora es su esposa sino a quien fue, es y siempre será su mejor amiga. Dudo mucho que tenga algo de lógica que me haya pasado como veinte minutos simplemente mirando los repetitivos movimientos de la foto mágica de Hermione Granger, de no ser porque Ginny entró con algo de ruido a la habitación jamás me hubiera movido.

- Hemos cambiado mucho ¿verdad cielo? – decía la pelirroja señalándose a ella y al chico de ojos verdes que saludaban desde el pequeño rectángulo de papel

Yo sólo respondía que sí, una simple afirmación, nada profundo venía a mi mente ¿Qué otra cosa decir? ¿La verdad? No lo creo, simplemente no visualizo como algo prudente decirle a tu hermosa esposa: "Sí cielo, he cambiado tanto que ahora creo que **a quien en realidad amo es a Hermione** y tú has pasado a ser sólo una amiga confiable, ¡ah! Y no olvides el pequeño detalle de que hace unos días me acosté con ella así que no sólo te he traicionado a ti sino también a mi mejor amigo… sí, hemos cambiado mucho". Y que después de decirlo todo eso sólo sonriera como un idiota sería el toque ideal ¿cierto?

_..._

_..._

_Fuimos un solo ser…_

...

...

¡Pero que imbécil! Sé que los hombres solemos ser famosos por dejarnos posesionar por las hormonas, y ¡por Merlín, sí que estaba lleno de hormonas!; pero eso no es ninguna excusa para lo que hice, o hicimos mejor dicho… Herm no me detuvo, y no digo que sea su culpa sólo… **sólo creo que significó algo más que sexo, que nosotros nos unimos por algo más que el deseo tremuloso dentro de nuestros cuerpos**. O eso es lo único que puedo pensar cada vez que su foto me atrae como un maldito magneto.

_..._

_..._

_Ella…_

...

...

Ver sus ojos, tan profundos y cariñosos, pero al mismo tiempo severos y respetuosos; desde que la conocí ella me ha guiado en este mundo, ella ha sido la luz que me permite ver el camino por el cual tropezaba. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Cómo es que estuve tan ciego? ¿Tuvieron que pasar años y dos bodas para que lo notara? Cuando veía a Ron tan estúpidamente enamorado no comprendía cómo podía pensar en Hermione de esa manera, siempre pensé que era una mujer admirable, inteligente y bonita; pero jamás había pensado en ella como MUJER, y justo en el momento en que lo hice no me pude contener.

_..._

_..._

_Lluvia…_

...

...

Llegó a las diez de la noche a mi casa, estaba lloviendo a cántaros y tocó a la puerta, porque por más magia que usemos aún conservamos esas costumbres muggles, sobre todo entre nosotros que a ratos nos sentimos un poco extraños a las usanzas de los magos. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con **la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás**, empapada gracias a las divinas gotas que cayeron desde el cielo, con todo ese cabello castaño revuelto y húmedo, y los guantes en sus manos, me encanta que ella use ese tipo de guantes que todas creen anticuados y en ella lucen tan elegantes… entró rápidamente cuando abrí, se quedó en un rincón esperando a que trajera una toalla y cuando lo hice comenzó a secar su cabello.

_..._

_..._

_¿Por qué?..._

...

...

La luz hacía que sus labios brillaran como si estuvieran encendidos y sus manos, ya sin esos mojados guantes, volaban vertiginosamente de un lado para otro tratando de eliminar el agua de sus cabellos.

- Estás helada Herm, es mejor que te cambies, usa algo de Ginny, no sería la primera vez

- Gracias Harry, paso al baño y me luego me facilitas algo de esa seca ropa ¿por favor?

- Si pero… mejor ve al baño de mi cuarto, hay agua caliente y Gin tiene ahí cerca su closet, así escoges

No sé por qué, yo sólo deseaba tanto que se metiera bajo la regadera del cuarto junto a mi habitación, me descubrí a mi mismo pensando en la tierna Hermione Granger sin ropa alguna bajo el agua caliente cayendo sobre su piel… ¿qué me sucedía?

_..._

_..._

_Extraño…_

...

...

Ni con Ginny había esa presteza de pensamiento, siempre he sentido que soy algo lento en esto de las relaciones y prueba de ello es que la primera novia oficial que tuve terminó siendo mi esposa; no me malinterpreten, no digo que sea algo malo, Ginny es dulce e inteligente, pero los últimos meses he pensado que estoy con ella por comodidad… incluso en mi boda no sentí esos nervios de los que Ron tanto habló en su boda con Herm, sólo era el siguiente paso en la relación, algo que tenía que hacerse, iniciar la familia de la forma adecuada y cerrar el cuento con un "y vivieron felices para siempre".

_..._

_..._

_Ella es diferente..._

...

...

Pero no soy feliz, puedo sonreír con un mimo de Ginny y tontear con Ron y Hermione, pero muy adentro sé que hay un gran hueco en mi corazón que nunca se había llenado… mas esa noche, en el momento que uní mis labios con los de Hermione, por primera vez me sentí completo, me sentía emocionado y al mismo tiempo asustado, me sentía seguro e indefenso ante mí mismo; ella causó todo con el simple toque de sus labios y cuando **me sentí tan vivo no pude más que seguir**, dejarme llevar por lo que me dictaba todo mi ser, mi pensamiento y mi cuerpo, era imposible detenerme por cualquier motivo porque para mí, esa era la perfección.

_..._

_..._

_Una mirada…_

...

...

Y ahora, cuando veo los ojos de Ginny no puedo más que pensar en que desearía tanto que fueran los de Hermione; después siento todo el amor que esa hermosa mujer de cabellera roja me proporciona y no puedo sentir otra cosa que no sea culpa, una horrible culpa que me corroe al recordar a esa otra persona que tiene el mismo color de cabello y las mismas pecas, a mi mejor amigo casi hermano, a él también lo he herido aunque él no lo sepa.

_..._

_..._

_Silencio…_

...

...

Aunque jamás lo mencionaremos, fue nuestro trato, que ninguno de ellos, ni Ginny o Ron, lo sabría; no podemos herirlos aún más, no debemos… aunque no nos prohibimos pensar en nosotros porque aunque me lo pidiera me es imposible, lo que siento es amor así que **no tengo otra elección al ver esa fotografía y mirarla sólo a ella, a la única que quisiera mirar…** aunque frente al altar haya dicho otra cosa.

...

...

* * *

¿Qué tal eh? jejeje respuestirijillas:

HarryPeru: ¡¡Gracias de nuevo!! ya charlamos un poquito en el messenger pero aún así te agradezco otra vez tus comentarios, siempre es un gusto saber que lo que sale de mi loca cabeza pueda llegar a gustarle a alguien, bueno, a ver si nos "vemos" de nuevo online ¡BYE!

Anita Star: Cierto mujer!! tanto tiempo que me desaparezco... pero bueno espero que te haya gustado este pequeño escrito; yo ando bien, aquí sufriendo porque se me acaba la licenciatura y tendré que salir catapultada al mundo laboral bbbrrrrrr pero contenta :) espero que tú también esté muy pero muy bien y que todos tus sueños de estrella se cumplan XD AHHHH y el libro!! yo a la mitad estaba toda esperanzada así de "Oh Dios, por favor, que Rowling se compadezca de nosotrs ls delusional, por favooooooor" pero pues ni modos, se acabó la saga potteriana... aunque hasta eso creo que JK no fue tan mala porque como que dejó muchos espacios para los escritores de fics, en fin, de cualquier manera a mi me siguen pareciendo perfectos Harry con Hermione :D Y con esta historia... pues seguiremos jeje ¿dramáticamente? tal vez, pero me esforzaré en seguir confiando y esperando tu review que sabía que llegaría, yo lo sabía y lo esperaba contentirijilla jejeje MUCHAS GRACIAS... Saludotes Anita, y yo también te deseo TODO lo mejor!!

-

En fin, que salió esto después de una salidita a la playa donde me inspiré y también respiré delicioso aire limpio, dí paseos por la arena y perseguí unos cuantos cangrejitos jejeje nos veremos luego porque sí seguiré con esta historia...

Love:

-ARIZ-


	3. Diferente

Hola a todos, ahora va el punto de vista que siempre evado jeje el de la pobre Ginny siendo engañada… creo que es algo importante ¿no? a fin de cuentas, aunque sea un impedimento (junto a su hermanito) para una bella relación Harmony en los libros, me parece que no sólo debo desaparecerla del rumbo sin previo aviso jejeje… ¡a leer se ha dicho!

Sólo por compromiso he de decir… de nuevo… que nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece (all belong to Rowling and WB) si así fuera… ¡¡¡tendría mi nuevo guitar hero world tour!!! Quiero esa bateríaaaaaaa ¡¡¡oh cielos!!! Ejem… ahora sí, a leer se ha dicho jujuju

* * *

.

.

.

Sus ojos verdes… antes me veían a mí con una gran intensidad, antes yo me estremecía con sólo imaginarlos, pero hace tanto tiempo que no tiemblo de verdadera emoción cuando me besa. La pregunta es:

.

.

.

**¿Yo he cambiado o ha sido él?**

.

.

.

Algo me dice que ese palpitar de sus retinas al acercarse a Herm no es normal, una punzada de dolor y desconfianza se abre paso a través de cualquier cosa que mi mente pueda pensar y… simplemente me siento mal, llena de rencor y de odio, herida sin estarlo y con tantas ganas de llorar; luego él voltea a verme y me da un corto beso, corto pero sin duda alguna profundo, me abraza interrumpiendo todo pensamiento; pero aunque lo disfruto en el momento, después se queda resonando en mi cabeza que yo no era su objetivo, jamás había sido tan paranoica y obsesiva

.

.

.

**¿Me estaré volviendo loca?**

.

.

.

No confío en el hombre al que amo, no siento el cariño que antes irradiaba de él y no sé si yo misma me haya dañado con el tiempo, no sé si soy yo la que gradualmente fue perdiendo la capacidad de idolatrar a Harry Potter y que en los últimos días, sin esperarlo, todo sea diferente.

.

.

.

**¿Lo sigues amando?**

.

.

.

La respuesta es sencilla: SI, yo he querido a ese hombre desde que éramos sólo niños, creo incluso que antes de conocerlo… lo amo, mi vida entera la he dedicado a él; pero si estoy dudando…

.

.

.

**¿Qué significa esta duda ahora?**

.

.

.

Porque estoy segurísima de que lo amo, estoy completamente enamorada como la primera vez que me dirigió la palabra; estoy segura de mis sentimientos así que eso me aterra aún más; si lo que siento sigue intacto

.

.

.

**¿Por qué la seguridad de que él me corresponde se ha ido?**

.

.

.

Porque por más que lo intente no logro dormir tranquila viéndolo a mi lado en esa fría cama, por más que lo piense no destierro las dudas que me dan las miradas que siempre sostienen; porque por más que él diga "te amo" no me veo reflejada en sus hermosos ojos verdes

.

.

.

**¿Será que es cierto que ya no me ama… o será que nunca me amó?**

.

.

.

Es duro verlo con raciocinio, es tan difícil pensarlo sin incluir el sentimiento insoldable de mi amor por él; pero si no lo hago así caeré en lo que he caído tantas veces, en la condonación de sus actos con tal de que siga a mi lado. Me siento patética al ser el tipo de persona que piensa "Hey, no me ama… pero al menos está a mi lado, por lo menos tenemos un papel que dice que estará conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe"

.

.

.

**No es suficiente**

.

.

.

No lo es, yo quiero estar segura de él, quiero vivir de nuevo en una nube llena de amor y de mimos tiernos y cálidos, deseo abrazarlo en la noche cuando esté profundamente dormido y acercarme a su cabello

**-.*.-**

_-Ginny se abrazaba a la almohada imaginando que era Harry, estaba sobre la cama desde hacía demasiados minutos, aunque ya era tarde para ir al trabajo ella seguía allí pensando-_

**-.*.-**

**¡Ese aroma!**

.

.

.

Ese maldito aroma que inunda mi habitación, nuestra habitación; huele al perfume de Herm, lo sé porque siempre me había gustado bastante… incluso lo compré para mí pero inexplicablemente no es la misma fragancia, en ella lo percibo más floral y tranquilo y en mí lo siento como exagerado y molesto; y ahora huele a ella, en mi propia cama mi nariz la siente insultantemente, pero

.

.

.

**¿Cómo podría estar ese perfume aquí?**

.

.

.

¿Cómo?... si ella jamás ha llegado hasta este cuarto, aquí donde sólo Harry y yo estamos, donde yo era tan feliz siendo el centro de toda la atención de él; es imposible que su presencia me cerque, pero sobretodo que me moleste tanto. Yo la quiero, como a pocas amigas he querido, ella me aconsejó que hacer, seguí sus palabras y ahora estoy casada con el hombre de mi vida… pero no puedo dejar de sentir este rencor contra ellos dos, ellos que se miran y parece que crearan un mundo entero ¡en el que sólo ellos se entienden el uno al otro!

.

.

.

**¡Pero él dijo que la quiere como a una hermana!**

.

.

.

Y también dijo que jamás dejaría de amarme… él podrá haber sentido en ese momento algo y con el tiempo puede que haya cambiado de parecer, él podría haber estado seguro de que Herm era sólo la hermana que nunca tuvo y al pasar el tiempo pudo encontrar en ella algo que no pudo encontrar en mí, algo que jamás tendré y que siempre estuvo en ella…

.

.

.

**Tengo miedo**

.

.

.

Miedo de perderlo; miedo de odiarla a ella, mi gran amiga; miedo de que sea cierto y que ambos nos traicionen… miedo de mí misma… miedo de la incertidumbre y de este perfume que inunda la habitación.

.

.

.

**Tanto miedo.**

**-.*.-**

_Ginny miraba por la ventana, el día era claro y brillante pero para ella se sentía tan frío, tan extraño, decidió que se reportaría enferma, el trabajo podía ser suprimido al menos por un día… y quien sabe, tal vez mañana esas dudas no aparecerían por su vida, tal vez mañana sería diferente._

**-.*.-**

* * *

¡Al fin! Después de un buen rato me digné a actualizar jejeje lo peor es que ya tenía casi todo escrito pero nada más no podía editarlo con calma; en fin, espero les haya gustado un poquito, y aquí va mi respuesta a los preciosos reviews del capítulo pasado :)

*****harryPeru:** Al fin actualicé ¿no? Muchas gracias por tus palabras, el final de la historia… pues quien sabe, espero que sea feliz jejeje pero a veces me sale una vena sádica jajaja

*****Anita Star:** Mujer, cuanta felicidad responderte jejeje que bueno que me quedé un poco dentro del carácter de Harry, eso me hace feliz, porque es algo difícil, meterte en la mente de un hombre… no lo sé, algo así me imaginé; y sería más que genial que alguien de la Warner se diera una vuelta por aquí, en fanfiction, habría tanto material para hacer una película… ¡¡¡y más si viera cuantas personas amamos el Harmony!!!

En fin, ya veré que hacer… y que bueno que te gustó la dedicación del otro fic, el da las burbujas, ese salió del alama en un día de ocio y burbujas jejeje ¡¡¡además espero que tengas un excelente inicio de año y que todo lo que te propongas lo cumplas!!!

Ah sí, y por lo mientras estoy en una fase como de limbo en cuanto a mi carrera jajaja esperando a ver que pasa el otro año (porque tengo que terminar mi servicio social) y en base a eso haré los planes más concretamente jejeje

Y no lo olvides ¡Siempre recibo con mucho cariño tus lindos reviews! ¡Un abrazo!

*****777_Drac:** Gracias :) y esto sigue, espero que al menos un poco más.

Ah sí, ya decidí que voy a darle reply a los reviews con esa bella opción, porque luego me tardo mucho en subir algo nuevo y las repuestas como que ya no están tan frescas como cuando las pensé jejeje así que si no dejan algo loggeados también respondo a su mail…

En fin, mis mejores deseos a todos y que este año nuevo llegue con toda la fuerza para potenciar sus más grandes esperanzas y propósitos; ¡un fuerte abrazo a todos y que sean felices!

**PD.** Sí, sigo cursi jajaja pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer si ando tan tontamente enamorada? Ahhhh esperen miel y cursilería para próximos escritos… y también algo de lemon jujuju


	4. Pausa

¡¡¡Y llegó el turno de Ronald Weasley!!!

De nuevo, Potter and pals are not mine… si así fuera… no lo sé, tal vez contrataría ninjas oscuros que asesinaran a cierta gente… O_O… nah… no es cierto, compraría una compu nueva y mi boleto de ida a Japón, sólo de ida…

En fin, lean este cuarto capítulo, escrito a pesar de todo...

* * *

.

.

.

Ella no es la misma, no se pelea conmigo como siempre… hay algo malo, algo que no está nada bien y que tal vez sea tan grande que no lo quiera resolver conmigo; siempre hubo cosas así que eran sólo de ella y que por más que nos quisiéramos, no podíamos compartir; que por más que frente al altar hayamos hecho la promesa de algo totalmente compartido, terminamos con caminos diferentes

.

.

.

**Siempre fue así ¿no?**

.

.

.

Sip, siempre, ella es todo lo contrario a mí, de una forma tan contrastante que no pudo terminar mas que siendo atrayente, pero llegó a ser bastante cansado, he de admitirlo; reñir con ella era de lo más divertido pero poco a poco vi que esto sólo se trataba de un reto que jamás lograría conquistar… y jamás lo haré, ella es demasiado fuerte como para ser vencida por mi, demasiado entera y digna como para aceptar que se trata de un juego; ¡y por Merlín que lo es! Es un juego que ella se cansó de jugar conmigo porque ella creció muy rápido como para soportar niñerías, y yo me aferro a jugar porque es tan divertido hacerlo, porque no trae nada malo cuando te dejas llevar y sólo haces pequeñas pausas

.

.

.

**Pero su pausa se prolonga mucho**

.

.

.

Su pausa se ve cada día más y más larga, su pausa es como las que se hacen en los videojuegos que llevan horas jugándose, y que sólo se hacen con la firme intención de abandonar el juego sin hacerlo tan evidentemente como si se apagase la consola de un simple botonazo… ella me dejará en espera hasta que yo decida terminar la partida

.

.

.

**¿Lo estás poniendo como una opción?**

.

.

.

¿Realmente?… sí, lo tomo como opción, porque quiero mucho a esa mujer como para mantenerla atada a mí, si ella ya no quiere estar conmigo le daré toda la libertad que quiera, pero debe de estar consiente de que estamos por apagar un juego que no se encenderá de nuevo, que se trata de algo que nos tomó años lograr y que si realmente va a dejar que muera, debe de ser por una gran causa

.

.

.

**¿Y si se tratara de otro hombre?**

.

.

.

No lo creería de ella, ese tipo de cosas no son algo con lo que ella esté de acuerdo… tendría que haber un amor gigantesco de por medio para que ella decida cambiar todo su código moral por un solo hombre…

.

.

.

**Cuanta tranquilidad Weasley**

.

.

.

Creo que es… porque ya me temía algo desde hace un rato, creo que muy dentro de mí algo nunca hizo clic, algo siempre quedó volando a merced del futuro y de que con el tiempo fuera acoplado; pero nunca llegó, nunca llegó esa completa… ¿cómo decirlo? Confianza, confianza de decir cualquier cosa y esperar que ella lo comprendiera y lo tomara como parte de mi personalidad; siempre hubo esa incertidumbre de que si alguna vez decía algo que sobrepasara los límites, ella simplemente se cansaría y se iría de mi lado… y tal vez no sea como lo imaginé, por algo tonto de mi parte, pero creo que así está pasando, creo que ella se va y me deja atrás, y si es lo que ella quiere, así será

.

.

.

**¿Acaso no te duele?**

.

.

.

Por supuesto que sí, me carcome el alma, me hiere como nada me había herido pensar que ella ya no quiere estar a mi lado, pensar que todo el tiempo que soñé estar a junto a ella no sirvió de nada; sentir que perdí mi tiempo tratando de tener un final feliz que nuca llegaría…

.

.

.

**¿Y ahora dirás que ellas son así? Me refiero dirás que así son las mujeres, que no saben lo que quieren**

.

.

.

Claro que no… para empezar ella es diferente a cualquier mujer que conozco, ella no podría entrar en una generalización así; además ningún ser humano sabe a ciencia cierta lo que desea, e incluso cuando cree que así es, muchas veces, al tenerlo, se dan cuenta de que en realidad no era lo que querían… entonces todo se vuelve una gran búsqueda de quién sabe qué cosa… y a mí me gustó buscarla a ella… pero creo que simplemente no estoy destinado a encontrarla.

**-.*.-**

_La sonrisa de Ron brillaba nostálgicamente, estaba frente al televisor que había comprado para Hermione, había un programa de lo más aburrido pero no importaba porque podría estar la cosa más excitante del mundo y él ni se enteraría; estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que la vida a su alrededor se detuvo por un instante._

_Se escuchó un ruido, la puerta abriéndose… zapatos de tacón acercándose lentamente._

_Una voz lejana preguntaba por la programación. Ron sólo contestó con un gruñido. Era Hermione y él lo sabía, de repente salió de su sopor y se animó un poco; se acercó a la cocina y tomó a la castaña por la cintura hundiendo el rostro en sus rizos._

_-¿Quieres jugar un rato? – fue lo único que preguntó, en el tono más incitador que hubiera usado en mucho tiempo_

_Hermione se tensó, rió nerviosamente y sin verlo a los ojos sólo dijo:_

_-Creo que preferiría descansar un rato Ron, ¿no te molesta?_

_Claro que le molestaba… pero ya lo veía venir, así que soltó lentamente a la mujer entre sus brazos y regresó al sofá frente a la televisión, esta vez ni siquiera quiso decirle que la amaba… ella ya lo sabía… él ya lo sabía… pero aparentemente había perdido el significado para ambos._

**-.*.-**

**¡¿No dirás nada? ¿No la confrontarás?! ¡Te aseguro que hay alguien más!**

.

.

.

No tengo la fuerza de hacerlo, no quiero que hoy me diga que ya no me ama… al menos hoy quiero dormir en esta casa y sentir que aún tengo un hogar… cuando ella decida que esto se terminó, estaré allí para escucharla… pero por ahora seguiré pensando en que puedo estar en esta pausa, en este descanso del juego y pretender que algún día seguiremos… sé que no será así… pero me gusta tener la esperanza.

.

.

.

**Iluso Weasley…**

.

.

.

Tal vez lo sea… pero esta vez, no quiero pelear… el chiste de pelear era tener esa confrontación, y ella ya no lo desea… así que estoy cansado de intentar y ya no lo haré, simplemente me quedaré en pausa

.

.

.

**¿En pausa?**

.

.

.

Sí… pausa…

**-.*.-**

_Las imágenes reflejadas del aparato televisivo parpadeaban en el rostro del hombre, seguía ensimismado, y al parecer seguiría así por un buen tiempo, mientras esa larga pausa se prolongara._

**-.*.-**

* * *

Mil disculpas por el retraso, sólo digamos que emocionalmente no estaba muy bien… y simplemente no podía escribir aunque lo intentara arduamente… como que toda la felicidad en cuanto a mi vida de la que escribí la vez pasada se me fue y luego regresó y se volvió a ir, y me dejó vacía de momento, y exhausta... muchas cosas acontecieron y simplemente anduve demasiado depre, llorando diariamente… hasta ahora he podido encontrar más ganas de hacer algo y seguir adelante… y creo que escribir es una buen terapia :)

Espero que a pesar de todo esto haya quedado bien, un abrazo a quien lea y un beso a quien deje review.


End file.
